The Vessel of Life
Summary This story belongs to Queen Terra. You can use any character for any story here. But you can't edit the story. Echo. Sorry. I know how much you want to edit it. Happy flying! Also, how Terra gets super angry, that's exactly what I do SO YOU DON'T WANT TO MESS WITH ME OR I'LL -'' TIME MUST BE CHANGED... 'BASED OFF POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON EXPLORERS OF SKY (BEST POKEMON GAME EVER)' Book Part 1: The Map of Eternity 'Prologue''' The tidal waves roared. The scavenger was on the cliff. Hanging for life. "Don't let go!" A voice said. Lightning boomed. "No!" The scavenger was slipping. The NightWing was trying to strangle the voice. "NO!!!" Finally, the scavenger fell. into the ocean. The roaring waves carried her. She was losing conciousness. She was upon the shore. 'Chapter 1' Glorious tried to step on the grate to enter the dragon guild. "Dragon detected! Dragon detected!" "Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" "The footprint is a RainWings! The footprint is a RainWings!" Glorious jumped back startled. She shivered in fright from the unknown voices. "Yikes! So startling." Glorious set her rock down. "I thought my own personal treasure would inspire me. But it's no use. I'm just a coward." Glorious decided to walk to the beach, when two NightWings came up behind her. She didn't notice. They snickered. "Did you hear that? That coward has something special. What do we do?" The purple on said. "We go after it." The black one replied as they went off. Glorious saw the bubbles rise into the sky with the beautiful sunset. She commented on how beautiful it was. It where she went when she felt down. She walked along the shore when she saw someone on the sand that collapsed. "Oh my moons!" She rushed over to the dragon. "Are you all right?" The dragon started getting up. She groaned. "Oh. You're alright. You were unconcious out here. You seem like regular old MudWing to me." The dragon looked at herself at the reflection of the water and gasped. "It's true! I've turned into a MudWing!" She started panting frantically. "Um... Hello. Whats your name?" She asked. "I'm Glorious! What about you?" Glorious asked back. My name? Of course. My name is... "I'm Terra. I remember only that I was a scavenger. Well, that's what dragons call me but we call them humans." Glorious gasped. "You were a scavenger?! Can you remember anything else?" She said as she saw two NightWings walk up to her. She was confused but suddenly they pushed her. A rock off her tail. She got up angrily. "Hey! What in moons was that for?!" She hissed. The NightWings snickered annoyingly. "Oh we'll just be taking this. It's your treasure right?" Glorious stood speechless. "Come one Nighttail. Let's get away from this loser." They said as they walked away. Glorious stood petrified in anger. "!! They stole my treasure! Oh Terra! If I lose it I would... Would you please help me find it?" Terra didn't know what to do but she couldn't let this dragon stand here. "All right. I will." She said as Glorious thanked her and they went off into the cave that ran in. (Fights a bunch of enemies, climbs a bunch off floors, catches up to the NightWings) They were standing at the edge. They were talking about how valuable it could be. "Hey! Give my treasure back! It means everything to me!!!" She started yelling. The NightWings jumped. And laughed again. They started whispering. "Look who it is! The chicken. So this thing really is valuable. We could sell it and get something really good!" The black one said. Glorious attempted to fight. "Really? Show us what you got!" (boss battle, defeats NightWings) "Ugh. Defeated by a loser." The black one said. "My treasure!" Glorious grabbed it and hugged it. "This was just a fluke! Remember that!" The purple one said as they ran off the beach. Glorious started to thank Terra. When they got to the shore, she still thanked her. "Oh thank you! I woudn't have gotten it without you." Glorious said. Was it the right thing to do? Of course! This dragon is truly grateful. Terra thought. "We seem like a strong team. Do want to make an exploration team?" Terra tilted her head confused. "Ahh. You don't know. It's were dragons go to take jobs and rescue other dragons. They explore caves and dungeons looking for treasure. Those things." Terra wasn't confused anymore. "Sure!" She said. They both walked up to the guild. Glorious started shivering. She was clearly scared. Chapter 2 "No! I've got Terra with me! I'm not going to get scared!" Glorious stepped on the grate. "Dragon detected! Dragon detected!" "Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" "The footprint is a RainWings! The footprint is a RainWings!" Still startled, she stayed. "You MAY pass!" A voice said again. "WAIT GET THE DRAGON BEHIND YOU TO COME AND STAND!!!!!" "I think they're talking about you Terra." Glorious said as she got off the grate. Terra was uneasy. Hmm... That looks like it could hurt or tickle my feet or-'' "HEY you!! Stand here NOW!!" Terra, startled, jumped on the grate. "Dragon detected! Dragon detected!" "Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" "The footprint is umm...The footprint is umm..." From inside the grate, a MudWing was watching from the hole. "Maybe a MudWings! Maybe a MudWings!" "WHAT?! MAYBE?! You're job is to identify footprints ISN't it Amber?!" "It's just that, you don't see MudWings three foot claws." From outside, Glorious sighed annoyed. "Are they fighting?" Glorious said. Terra and her exchanged glances when the booming voice came again and popped their ears. "WELL you don't seem BAD. YOU MAY PASS!!!!" The door to the guild opened and the to walked in. There was a ladder leading downward and Glorious was shocked. "Wow! There's a level that goes even more down!" They climbed down and saw dragons everywhere, talking, pick notes for jobs, and just hanging out. "Wow! So this is Iris's guild! So many dragons! I wonder if they're all on exploration teams?" "Excuse me!" A SkyWing climbed down the ladder. "It was you two that just came in, right?" "Y-yes!" Glorious said. "I'm claw♪!" He said. "I'm the dragon in the know around these parts. I'm Guildmaster Iris's righthand pokemon♪! Now shoo! Leave the premises. We have no time for salespeople or silly servey's. Off you go if you please." He said trying to get them out. "N-no! That's not why we're here. We want to form an exploration team... That's why we came." Glorious said. Terra was still pretty ecxited. They were about to form a team. 'Wh-what?! Exploration team? Kids are rare to train here. Our training is pretty hard here." Claw said under his breath. "Excuse me. Is the exploration training really that rough?" Terra asked. Claw shot up and kept shaking her head. "No! No! Not at all!" Claw yelled as he escorted them to Iris's room. Iris was a RainWing she was turned the other direction. "Guildmaster! I have some recruits who would like to join the guild!" The RainWing didn't reply. "Um... Guildmaster?" Suddenly, the RainWing turned back happily, but creepily. "Hiya!" Iris said and started to dance. -_- 'Chapter 2''' Meanwhile... The RainWing hopped through the forest. "It's here somewhere." She said. Rain came down heavily. But she finaly stepped upon what she was looking for. "Yes! I found it!" A rainbow colored gem gleamed. "But what about the other Eternal Gems?" She had suceeded in catching three. Four more to go. 'Chapter 3' ''Meanwhile...'' "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting Master Tidepoool. While I encountered more difficulty than anticipated, I finally suceeded..." The SeaWing, Hydroaqua said, "In the capture, yes." Red eyes gleamed in the shadows. "GRRRRRRRRR..." "I fully understand what must be done. Those who seek to alter the coarse of time, must be removed from time. I will see to the elimination immediatley." "GRRRRRRRRR..." "...I understand. As you wish. I take my leave." Hydroaqua left. ''Part 2: Into The Future 'Chapter 4' Terra tried opening her eyes. Something had happened. A hole opened, and she and Glorious were sucked in. Finally, she got up. "Your awake!" Glorious sighed in relief. "This place...I think it's prison." "What?!" Terra yelped. She looked around they were to big doors that were closed. "I tried opening the doors but, but they're locked. I think we've been locked up...Ugh..." Suddenly, the doors went open. Four SeaWing-NightWing hybrids came out. "Their awake. How convinient-let's do this quickly." One said. They immediatley took them somewhere. "Hey!" Terra shouted. "Ow! Don't shove me!" Glorious yelped. They were pushing them and Terra kept tripping. "We're here." They said. They were put inside a fence. "What is this?!" Terra yelled. "So you're here." A voice came from the side of them. It was the RainWing. They were surroundedd by a fence that was too big to fly over. There was no way out. Terra tried bashing into it but it was too strong for a wood fence. "You!" "No you. Do you have any idea where you are?" She asked. "We are in the future." ''The future? This is weird. Why would we be taken to the future? ''"This is a stockade. They're preparing to get rid of us. "What?!" Terra yelled at the same time as Glorious. "G-get rid of us? I understand why they would want to get rid of you, for your secrets that you're not revealing, b-but why us?" Terra continued. "You must've done something they can't tolerate." The RainWing replied. "What?! I have done nothing wrong!" Glorious yelled. The RainWing looked down, then up again. "You're wasting your time losing your cool. Meanwhile, look...Here they come." She said. They all looked up. Was something happening? And was the RainWing telling the truth? The room lightened up. 6 of the SeaWing-NightWing hybrids came out. Then another big one came out. His toungue slithered out of his mouth. Terra noticed that his tongue was twisted. "You may proceed." He said. All of a sudden, the SeaWing-NightWing hybrids started bringing they're claws up. They got closer and closer but they were not walking. They were levitating! And it was pretty slow. "What? What's going on?" Terra asked but none aswered. "Pay them no heed." The big hybrid said once more. The smaller hybrids got closer and closer. "Keep your voice down so they can't hear you." The RainWing said. "You two...if you want to get away...give me your full cooperation. Psst. Hey you there..." The RainWing pointed to Terra. ''Wha...! ''She thought. "Tell me, What can you do right now?" ''Hmm... Do? Hmm... "Attack!" Terra whispered. "Then we are ready to begin!" The hybrids said. The claws were really coming up now. And they were really claws. "Very well. But be vilgilant to the end. Don't take your eyes off them." The big hybrid said as he pointed to them. "Especially that RainWing. Commence...now!" They got closer and closer. "...! They're coming..." Glorious said ducking her head. "Whe-he-he!" The hybrids chanted. (lol) "Listen carefully." The RainWing turned to them. "The hybrids will set this fence on fire to burn us. "Yikes! That sounds scary!" Terra said. "The fences could be burned. That just might open one avenue to escape... They will unleash their fire in a frenzy... That's or chance. If even one of their bursts were to hit the fence..." "Oh right! The fence might come down!" Terra said. Glorious huddled close to Terra when the RainWing rolled his eyes. "Exactly... and if that happens, lash out with an attack and flee!" The RainWing continued. "B-b-but, what if the hybrids don't use their fire? What about their claws?" Terra asked as they lashed. "Whe-he-heh!" The hybrids chanted. "Endure it! Wait for your chance!" The RainWing said. Their was a break in the wall. Terra and Glorious held each other's hands. "Now!! Attack!!" All three leaped at and slashed the hybrids. "Wh-what is this?!" The SeaWing hybrid said with his tongue coming out. The RainWing immediatley grabbed something like an orb and threw it in the air. The room lightened up with light. "Compose yourselves! It's only a luminous orb! It's effect wears off quickly!" The room got calm again. The hybrids looked around. "B-blast it! That RainWing! She fled using the flash! They won't get away with this! Come!" The big hybrid left the room with the other hybrids behind him. Suddenly, the three popped out. "Blech! I got dirt in my mouth!" Glorious complained. "I could care less. My name is Dahlia. If you want to return to your world, you must follow me." She flew. "Follow me." The others tailed Dahlia. Footsteps padded the ground of the three running dragons. 'Chapter 5' They ran out the door. Glorious and Terra were exhausted. "Come one! The hybrids will catch us!" Dahlia yelled. "Ha. Easy for you to say." Terra said. Dahlia stopped. Glorious and Terra panted hard. Cast :P Terra - Player Pokemon Glorious - Partner Pokemon Dahlia - Grovyle Hydroaqua - Dusknoir Hybrids - Sableye Fizz - Azurill Marine - Marill Iris - Wigglytuff Claw - Chatot Bubble - Bidoof Earthquake - Loudredd Plum - Sunflora Lobster - Corphish Psychicforce - Chimeco Snake - Dugtrio Spiketail - Diglett Cloud - Crogunk Squelch - Skuntank Tidepool - Primal Dialga Emotion - Mesprit Knowledge - Uxie Will Power - Azelf Darkness - Darkrai Luna - Cresselia